A Good Old Fashion Stand Off
by XandraShadow45
Summary: The boys don't trust a newcomer that's presented herself in their lives, but they have no choice but to except her help when there is the chatter about a new uprising about to rain hell down upon them once again.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, You know you're getting your ass kicked by a girl right?" Sam yelled over the sound of shattering glass.

"Dude, I know!" Dean growled back, pushing himself out of the dirt slowly "Will you just shoot the bitch."

Ahead of them was the blur of a young woman, who was sprinting in the direction of the local bar "The Baiters Mark.". Sam and Dean took off after her, bleeding and bruised, but determined as all hell to catch her. They'd been in this chase for 20 minutes now and so far Dean had only landed two hits, anyone who knew him would know how aggravated this was making him.

"Where were you?" Dean barked as they neared the entrance of the bar.

"I went around the back of the building, I thought I could catch her that way, I had no idea she could run at the speed of light." Sam wheezed, colliding with the swinging doors along side of his brother. The place was practically barren, a little strange for the only bar in town. Both men looked at one another and then raised their guns to eye level, proceeding further into the dank and dusty roadside bar.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Dean muttered angrily, peering around with a swollen eye and a mouthful of blood.

"Aw, you came to play."

The blow came before they could react and both of them were now sprawled out in shards of glass on the floor. Sam was the first to react, raising his gun and taking aim, but she kicked the gun out of his hand before he could fire. Dean was up behind her in seconds, his grip tight around her arms, only right when he thought he had her she sent her head reeling backwards and heard it connect with his nose.

"Son of a bitch!" He cried, releasing her and stumbling backwards. Sam had just reached his gun when she knee'd him in the mouth and picked it up, Sam wasn't so easily deterred though, he was up on his feet and had her pinned against the bar. Legs were wrapped around his waist so she couldn't kick, but for the time being her hands were free and so she aimed one at his throat. He blocked it but didn't expect the other to hit it's mark just above his jawline. He was thrown by this and she took her opportunity to push him off of her enough to get her legs free. She scrambled up far enough to be sitting on the bar when Sam recovered and threw a punch that almost unseated her, had she not grabbed hold of his jacket. She yanked down roughly and Sam lost balance, his head connecting with the top of the bar. He slid out of view and she shook her head to try to clear the haze his fist had created. This pause gave Dean enough time to attack, rushing the bar and trying to wrap his arms about her waist, she blocked his hands and caught his head in a vice grip between her thighs. He instead gripped her waist and spun, bringing her off the bar and over a nearby wooden table. With all the force he could muster, he rose on tip toes and brought her careening down onto the table top. The wood splintered, cracked and gave way under her, and as they both crashed to the floor, her legs released and all the air in her lungs escaped in one cry.

"That's enough." Sam snapped, aiming a gun at her head as she opened her eyes to glare at him. "Dean, you alright?"

"Just peachy." he grumbled, pushing himself off of the floor for the third time today. He wiped the blood from his nose and pulled a large chunk of wood from him arm before reaching for his own gun. "You've cost us a lot of trouble, do you know that?" He added, taking aim.

The girl only smiled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, perching up on her elbows.

"What are you gonna do, shoot me?" She chuckled, some of her brown hair matted to her face with blood.

"That's an idea." Dean spat, cocking his gun.

"I'd like to see you try." she replied, kicking out with her foot and connecting with Sams knee. He yelled and dropped his gun as she rolled out of the way of Deans fire. She now stood with Sams gun in one hand and her own in the other, one aimed at Sam and the other at his older brother. "A good ol fashioned stand off, how cute."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, you've been following me for three states." She said

"You have something we need."

"That sounds like a personal problem."

"Just give us the shield and this will all be over." Sam said, finally getting to his feet and using the table as support.

"Maybe we can make a trade." She said, ignoring Sams statement.

"We don't do deals with people we don't know, especially those who could be possessed by demons." Dean hissed, his grip tightening around his gun. The girl sighed and placed both guns down on the bar, slowly turning her back to the both of them. Reaching up, she pulled down the collar of her torn denim jacket and revealed a very familiar tattoo on the back of her neck.

"You're a hunter?"

"Amelia Reese." She replied, fixing her collar and facing them again, a smirk in the corner of her swollen mouth. "It's nice to finally meet you boys."


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Amelia Reese? Why have I never heard of you before?" Sam asked, rubbing the place on his face where her fist had landed.

"And why were you kicking our asses." Dean added, The fight was over now, and the bar ripped to sheds, but all three of them were still on the defensive. Dean was nursing the cut in his arm from the wooden table he'd thrown them threw, and Sammy was placing a bag of ice to his jaw.

"I don't like having guns pointed at me." She replied, wrapping her bleeding hand tightly and then taking a swig of the bottle of whiskey she'd found behind the bar. "And you haven't heard of me because I want it that way."

"But you know who we are?" Sam questioned, taking a seat in a chair, trying to take the weight off of his knee.

"What hunter doesn't know who the Winchesters are?" Amelia replied, taking another shot from the bottle and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, out of her face.

"So you knew who we were when you were kicking our asses?" Dean growled, leaning in his seat and attempting a glare.

"Don't be such a baby." Amelia said, circling the bar and coming to stand before them. "Winchester or not, I fight back if I'm threatened."

"You took something of ours." Dean replied standing up, and moving closer to her.

"You don't listen do you?" She smirked, not moved by his approach. "You must be Dean."

"Dean back off, she's one of us."

"We've met hunters that have gone darkside before Sammy." Dean replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't see a threat here."

"What?" Dean snapped, finally looking away from her to his younger brother.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Amelia said, reaching for her gun and sticking it into the back of her ripped jeans, pulling her jacket down over it. "Plus, the sheild is not yours, but I know that you need it so I will settle for a trade."

"What do we have that you need?" Sam asked

"A certain demon killing knife." Amelia replied, placing her hands on her hips and ignoring the ache in her shoulders.

"How do you know about that?" Dean questioned, stiffening a bit.

"I do my research." Amelia replied, straightening and looking between the two of them. "Oh come on, you guys have practically been flaunting that thing around since you got it."

"I don't trust you." Dean growled, his green eyes flashing dangerously. Amelia shifted to her left leg and gave him a smirk, her hand ready to retrieve her gun if need be.

"I can see that, but believe me I'm not interested in you boys, I have more important things to kill." She said, the smirk slipping from her lips, replaced by a look of determination.

"Look, if you're trying to go after the Leviathin, we've got that under control."

"The Leviathin are old news," she chuckled humorlessly "There is something much worse coming."

"Like what?"

"I don't have time for this." Amelia snapped, backing away from the both of them and towards the door. "It was nice to meet you boys and all, but I need that knife and I need to go."

"You're not going anywhere until we get some answers." Dean said, walking after her. She turned to run but was stopped by Sam, who was blocking her way out.

"We're going to do this again?" She snapped angrily, like an animal backed into a corner.

"You're not getting away this time sweetheart."

Just as she was prepared to fight, Sam brought his oversized hand down around her moutn, pressing a cloth to her nose. She struggled for a moment but soon became motionless and limp in his arms, he scooped the girl into his arms and looked around at his brother.

"What now?"

"We find out all the information we can about her," Dean ordered "I want to know everything."

"You're just mad she kicked your ass."

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Amelia came to in a dingy motel room, gagged and tied to a chair. Her mouth was dry and her head was still a little foggy, slowing her motor skills. It took her a few minutes to become fully alert and she began to wiggle in her chair, attempting to slip out of the binds.

"Morning sunshine."

Amelia lifted her head and found Dean sitting just feet away from her on the bed. He was smiling, which was a nice change for the guy who always seemed to frown, and was watching her try to wiggle free.

"Chloroform, really?" Amelia asked, wiggling more so he wouldn't notice she was pulling a shard of glass from her sleeve. "What, did you get that out of the Date Rape handbook?"

"We weren't going to risk you bolting again." Dean said, still smiling "Not when you went through so much trouble to get us here."

Amelia stopped wiggling and her face fell blank, Dean had hit his mark and he knew it. Thanks to Sammy, his geeky computer skills, and a few calls from Bobby, the boys a acquired all the imformation they needed about the young woman.

"Amelia Reese, real name Amelia Jade Harris, born in Cherry Hill, New Jersey to David and Ellie Harris."

"Is this supposed to impress me?" She asked, placing the shard of glass back in her sleeve and sitting back.

"You've been following us for weeks now, why?"

"I need that knife."

"Why else." Dean questioned, not excepting her excuse. When she didn't respond, he stood from the bed and crossed to her, leaning only inches from her face. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know."

"Does this scare tactic work on everyone else?" She asked

"Why were you following us? and why do you want the knife?"

"You're not going to torture me."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked

"Because no matter how thick headed you may be, I'm a human and a hunter, you don't gank the innocent."

"I don't know about innocent." Dean said, straightening up and looking down at her "You're down for credit card fraud, grand theft auto, and assault in more 5 states."

"Guys like to put their hands where they don't belong." Amelia replied, looking up at him.

"There is something you're not telling us and I'm going to get it out of you, one way or another."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four.**_

"I've been going over and over all of the information we've got on her but nothing fits."

"That's because it's all lies, information put in place to throw off anyone whose trying to find information on her, people like us." Sam replied, tossing down the papers and leaning back in his chair. Amelia, if that was her name, was unconscious in the chair they'd tied her to three days ago. Her wrists were covered in crusty dried blood and her hair was still matted to her face but no matter what Dean did to her she wouldn't speak."So what's the plan here Dean, We can't exactly keep hiding out here waiting for her to talk, we have things to do."

"Sam," Dean hissed, crumbling the papers in his hand. "What don't you get? It's not just that she's not answering my questions, it's that she seems completely immune to the torture! The tattoo on the back of her neck is fake, She hasn't eaten or drank anything for three days and she's still healthy. Not to mention she never sleeps."

"She's asleep right now Dean."

"No she's not," Dean snapped, turning his head to finally look at the woman "Are you sweetheart?"

"Maybe you're smarter than I initially gave you credit for." Amelia smiled, raising her head to look at the both of them.

"Who are you?" Dean yelled

"You're asking the wrong questions." Amelia replied, only infuriating Dean more. Sam had to rush from his seated position to grab Dean before he could hit her again.

"Dean, calm down."

"You still trust her?"

"I never said I trusted her, I said I don't see a threat." Sam replied, pushing his brother away. "I can't explain it, I just have this feeling."

"Feelings, not those again." Dean snapped, plopping down on the end of the bed. Sam ignored him and turned back to the young woman sitting before him, kneeling down so that he was eye level with her.

"Hi Sam." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hi," Sam replied "I'm not sure what to call you."

"Amelia is the name I go by."

"Okay Amelia." Sam said "You're not a hunter are you?"

"No."

"You weren't following us because you want the knife, were you?"

"No."

"So everything you've told us before now is a lie?"

"Yes," Amelia said "I'm sorry."

"And you don't see a threat?" Dean questioned angrily from the bed.

"Shut up Dean." Sam ordered, Dean grumbled for a minute and then became quiet once again.

"So why were you following us?"

"I was asked to." Amelia replied, shifting in the chair trying to sit up straighter.

"By who?" Dean demanded.

"I can't tell you that, not yet."

"Then why?" Sam asked

"To keep you safe." Amelia explained "You weren't supposed to know I was there, but I slipped up and you saw me so I had to come up with a story."

"But why?" Dean said, standing from the best and striding to stand in front of her, next to his brother. "None of this makes any sense! Why do you know all about us? Why were you following us? Who are you?"

"You're still asking the wrong question." She said, looking at both of them with a penetrating stare, willing them to understand.

"What does that mean?"

"Dean, wait." Sam said, holding up a hand to stop his brothers angry questions. Turning back to her, he took a second look, a closer look. "What are you?"

A smile licked her lips and it was almost as if her brown eyes flashed "Now that Sam Winchester, is the right Question." Slowly she brought her hands from around the back of the chair and crossed her legs. Like the hunter he was, Dean already had his gun out and pointed at her.

"Dean, no." Sam said, straightening and stepping in the line of fire.

"It's okay Sam," She said, brushing the hair from her face. "He said that Dean would be harder to convince."

"Who is he?" Dean asked but before she could respond he was nodding. "Right, right, you can't tell us."

"You could've gotten out of that chair at any time, Why didn't you?" Sam asked

"Trust is big for you two, I guess I just wanted you to trust me."

"So you let me torture you for three days?" Dean questioned.

"It didn't hurt," She replied, smiling up at him "you have very soft hands."

"I don't..."He snapped at her, and then he looked at his brother and cleared his throat "I do not have soft hands."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to Amelia, a slight smile playing in the corner of his mouth. "Amelia, you still haven't answered my question."

"I apologize Sam." She said standing and straightening out her clothes. Right before their eyes, the cuts and bruises scattered across the young womans body began to heal, bringing her caramel colored skin back to immaculate perfection. "Your question was "What am I?" right? Well some call me an abomination, but most refer to me as a Nephilim."

"A Nephilim?" Dean questioned, trying to figure out where he had heard that before.

"The offspring of 'A son of God' and 'A daughter of man'"

"Very good Sam."

"I don't understand."

"I'm part Angel, part human." Amelia said, but he still seemed to be grasping for understanding.

"Her father was an Angel and slept with a human woman." Sam explained

"I didn't know that was possible." Dean began "Isn't that a little..." He trailed off when he realized Sam was no longer paying attention. He was looking at Amelia strangely, as if he knew something Dean didn't.

"Sam, what is it?"

"We can trust her Dean." Sam breathed, stepping closer and reaching out to touch her face but pulling back at the last minute.

"This isn't about your feelings again, is it?" Dean growled, lowering his gun slightly.

"No Dean," He replied, brushing the hair from her face. "I know who she is."

"He'll never believe you Sam." Amelia said, letting Sam examine her closely.

"He still needs to know." Sam said, narrowing his eyes "but I'm right, aren't I?"

"You are."

"Someone mind filling me in here!" Dean cried, dropping his arm completely. Sam finally tore himself away from Amelia and looked around at his brother, a smile now fully visible on his lips.

"It's Cas, Dean. She's Cas' daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five.**_

"That...that's not possible." Dean stammered "He was practically a toddler when I...He would have told me."

"You of all people should know that Cas wasn't always forthcoming with information." Amelia said

"This is not...you're lying."

"I told you he wouldn't believe it." Amelia told Sam, returning to her seat and resting her elbows on her knees, tangling her fingers and letting them dangle between her thighs. It reminded Dean of Cas so much, he had to turn his back to her and squeeze his eyes shut.

"It's a lot to swallow, Cas was important to us." Sam replied

"I know, and you were important to him, more important than me."

"Oh, spare us the daddy issues." Dean grumbled

"Coming from you, that's rich."

"You know nothing about me!" Dean snarled, finally turning to face her again.

"I know everything about you." Amelia replied fiercely, unmoved by his anger. "After all, it's my destiny to protect the two of you."

"God, you sound just like him." Dean hissed backing away from her, running his hand through his hair, tugging a little. "If this is true, then where is he?"

This was the first time Amelia felt confused. Taken back by his question, she could only stare, watching his movements very closely. Her father had told her to expect this, that Dean would be less willing to except the truth, not because he couldn't but because he wouldn't want to.

"Dean..."Sam began but stopped when Amelia stood, approaching the eldest Winchester boy slowly.

"He's dead Dean," She said quietly, stopping only inches from his face. "You know that."

They both just stood there for a minute staring at one another and then he took a few steps backwards "I see you have the same issue with personal space."

"Dean with one touch I can make you believe me, you know that as well." Amelia explained "But he advised me that that would only make you more closed off, so don't believe me but now that you know who I am, now that I'm here, I'm staying."

"The hell you are!"

"Why are you being so difficult?" Sam snapped

"Because if she's here, it means...it means Cas is really gone!" Dean growled, cutting his eyes at his brother and then back to the woman before him.

"My father, so attached to his humans."

"What do you know about it?" Dean spat

"I know that my mother died in birth and ever since I've roamed this earth alone, wondering who and what I am. Wondering why I watched every person around me die, sometimes at my own hands while I stayed the same." Amelia hissed, her brown eyes growing dark "Do you even have any idea how old I am?"

Dean didn't show his fear on his face but she could sense how unsettled he was. "One day my father found me in my cabin, deep in the woods of Oregon, and he told me who I was. I was so angry at him for waiting so long to reveal himself to me but I was so relieved he was finally there, I didn't have to be alone anymor He explained to me what was going on and why I had been made...then he told me about you, and for 10 years afterwards I was trained like a warrior for my destiny...you. So Dean, I know everything there is to know, down to the last time you took a shit...it's my job to know."

"If that's the case then why didn't we know about you until now?" Sam questioned. Amelia didn't take her angry eyes off of Dean but she spoke to Sam.

"Because I asked him not to tell you, I didn't want you to know who I was until you had to." She explained, finally dropping her gaze to the floor and then looking back up at Sam. "It was for my own selfish reasons of course. I felt that if you guys didn't know who I was, that somehow it wasn't real, that when my father left me it wasn't to come to you, it was just because he got called away on a normal job...I think you humans call it jealousy."

"Oh look, an Angel with feelings." Dean quipped.

"An unfortunate human affliction." Amelia replied, the light brown color returning to her eyes. "Dean you don't need to like me, I don't like you, but the moment my father died my mission began. So here I am, whether you like it or not."

For a moment the room was silent as Dean kept his cold, hard gaze on the woman. Then he looked from the angel to his brother before grabbing his jacket and walking to the door.

"Dean!" Sam cried, but any sound of his voice was drowned out by the sound of the door slamming behind him.

"He'll be back," Amelia said nonchalantly "You guys have wasted enough time, we've got a job to do."

"He just needs some time."

"We don't have time, The Leviathan aren't waiting for Dean to deal with his emotions." Amelia replied "Now I need to go change out of these ruined clothes."

"Amelia, I have more..."

But she was gone too, leaving Sam to stand there alone in a hotel room, still trying to wrap his head around this new turn of events.


End file.
